The New Kid
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: Hermione is duel enrolled in a muggle public school as well as Hogwarts. A new student shows up, and he seems oddly familiar to her. Oh well... Rated for language and content in later chapters. DISCONTINUED! I'm sorry, but this wasn't going where I wanted it to. I have an idea sort of similar to this one though that I will write at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Ok, so basically Hermione is duel enrolled in Hogwarts and a muggle school. A new student shows up one day and throws the whole school out of balance.

*P.S* - *Public School*

Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING!

Chapter 1: Spotted.

The school was buzzing. A new student was transferring in. Even Hermione couldn't help but be a little excited. Nothing interesting ever seemed to happen at P.S 15.*No one knew much about him, but Jaynie said that she saw him in the front office, talking to the principal.

"Well, go on then…" Hermione prompted Jaynie, with Sarah and Linda listening intently. "What does he look like?"

"I'm not entirely sure…" Jaynie said, beaming from ear to ear. "I only saw him from behind, but he's tall and blonde! I think he's emo, just by the way that he was acting. And he was wearing skinny jeans and sneakers. No clue as to what his shirt looked like… He still had his jacket on…" she had started to ramble. "He kind of had an air about him that was just, like, mysterious, you know? Like he doesn't always play by the rules…"

He sounds dreamy!" Sarah swooned."I can't wait to meet him. Do you think he has a girlfriend?" They all started chattering as they headed off to home room.

Note: Short, I know. But I wanted to break it up a bit. People get irritated with me when the stories are real short, so I'm trying to stretch it out a bit. Like taffy. Mmmmm… Taffy… please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Heres the next chapter. This one's gonna be pretty short too. But, you get to meet the new kid in this one. Now, I'm sure there are plenty of you that can already see where this is going. But, thankfully, I have a few things to throw at you that I don't think you'll entirely expect.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Mr. Jansen was giving another lecture when the principal came to the door. "Excuse me," he said. "Can I borrow Ms. Granger?"

"Fine, fine," said Mr. Jansen, who quickly returned to his lecture. Hermione grabbed her things and followed the principal out into the hall. That's when she saw him: the new kid. He was leaning up against the lockers, listening to an MP3. He wore grey skinny jeans and green high top converse. A 'Blood on the Dance Floor' T-shirt was visible underneath his open, military-style jacket. The green canvas messenger bag slung over his shoulder was covered in buttons, badges and pins. He was slender, tall and had bright, platinum blonde hair that was almost white. What really drew her in, though, were his eyes. They were the color of the sky on a stormy day, made more intense by the black that outlined them.

_'Sarah was right… He IS dreamy…'_ she thought.

He looked up and his eyes widened for a brief second when he saw the girl in front of him. _'What the HELL!'_ he thought. A few strands of hair fell in front of his eyes as he looked away.

"Now, Ms. Granger," said the principal. "This is Jakob. He is new here. And I'd like you to show him around. He's been given the exact same schedule as you, so there should be no complications. I'm counting on you to show him the ropes, teach him the rules, you know…" And with that, he left the two students.

The bell rang and they headed off to their next class. "Ok," she said. "Next is accelerated American Literature. You showed up on a pretty good day actually. We're starting 'The Crucible' today." Though she appeared calm and collected, on the inside: she was beaming. _'I get to see him every class. I could try to get to know him a bit… maybe become friends…'_ She glanced over at the silent, brooding boy. Though he looked like a total rebel, his downcast eyes seemed vulnerable.

They reached the classroom of Mrs. Critch. She was about 70 years old. Honestly, everyone wondered why she hadn't retired yet… She had been at the school for 45 years, teaching all the same material. She was in love with the literature that she taught, though. And she was the ONLY one. The students filtered into the classroom.

"Take your seats, class," she croaked after the final bell rang. "We have a new student joining us today." She looked at the blonde boy sitting in the back. "Please, stand up and tell us your name."

He stood from his seat, putting down his book. "Malloy. Jakob Malloy," came his drawling voice.

Note: Again, I know it's short. Its hopefully gonna get better later on. I'm hoping to make the plot longer and more complicated. Possibility of Lemon? YES, there is ! But only if people review!


End file.
